X - Class!
by Nura Lau
Summary: Entah mimpi buruk atau apa, Kuroko ditugaskan menjadi wali kelas yang disebut 'X - Class'. Katanya, sih tempat orang-orang 'tertinggal'. Ayolah, ini hari pertama Kuroko bekerja, jangan sampai mereka mempersulitnya. /"Selamat pagi, mulai hari ini aku wali kelas kalian, Kuroko Tetsuya desu."/ Shonen-ai, AllxKuroko. DL, DR! Happy reading, Aibo!
1. Lesson I : Homeroom Teacher

**X - Class!**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : OOC, miss typo, shonen-ai, possibly Harem!Kuroko, dll.**

**Rate T++**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lesson I : Homeroom Teacher

* * *

Lampu merah rambu-rambu lalu lintas berubah hijau, mobil-mobil yang berhenti mulai menjalan roda-roda mereka.

Mobil berwarna merah tua tampak berjalan lebih lambat dari mobil yang lain. Di dalam sana terdapat dua orang, yang satunya perempuan bersurai peach yang sedang memegang stir.

"Maaf, Tetsu-kun kita bergerak sangat lambat," gumam gadis itu pelan pada pemuda bersurai biru muda di sebelahnya. "Aku baru saja mendapat SIM."

"Tidak apa-apa, Momoi-san," kata laki-laki itu. Ditangannya sibuk membolak-balikan beberapa tumpukan kertas yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Sekarang mobil berwarna merah itu berbelok pelan ke kiri.

"Oh, iya kenapa Tetsu-kun memilih mengajar di sekolah khusus pria? Akan lebih mudah kalau di sekolah biasa saja," kata Momoi mendecak pelan, manik warna pinknya menatap lurus jalanan.

"Maksud Momoi-san?"

Momoi melirik sebentar ke arah Kuroko. "Maksudku, sekolah pria itu kan terlihat berbahaya. Pasti anak-anak di sana liar."

Tangan Kuroko terus membolak-balikan kertas. "Sudah jadi tugas guru untuk menertibkan anak yang liar, bukan?"

Helaan napas terdengar dari Momoi. Gadis yang baru beranjak 20 tahun ini tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir teman masa kecil di sebelahnya sekarang. Kuroko itu sangat lemah menurut Momoi, dia hanya takut kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Kuroko.

Ayolah Momoi, Kuroko itu laki-laki dia pasti kuat.

"Terserah Tetsu-kun saja," kata Momoi yang lebih mirip gumaman. Lelaki di sebelahnya sangat keras kepala.

Sedikit berbelok lagi, mereka sudah sampai tujuan.

…

**[ Teiko Senior High School, Tokyo. ]**

"Momoi-san sampai sini saja mengantarku," kata Kuroko pada gadis di sebelahnya.

Momoi hanya mendengus pelan di dalam mobil sementara Kuroko sibuk melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Sekarang mereka sudah ada di depan gerbang Teiko High.

Ketika Kuroko keluar, pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menatap Momoi sebentar, lalu tersenyum lembut.

Mau tak mau wajah Momoi memerah karenanya.

"Semoga berhasil, Tetsu-kun."

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Momoi-san," kata Kuroko.

Segera dia berhamburan menuju gerbang meninggalkan Momoi yang kini siap menyalakan mesin mobilnya lagi.

Bermodalkan tas kecil yang menyangkut di sekitar bahunya dan setumpuk tipis kertas di tangannya, Kuroko mulai memasuki Teiko High dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Bagaimana pun juga ini adalah hari pertamanya mengajar.

Teiko High memang sekolah yang―katanya―mewah. Memang, sih terlihat seperti itu. Bangunan untuk KBM terlihat menjulang tinggi di tengah-tengah tanah luas yang digunakan untuk membangun sekolah itu. Di sisi kanan ada asrama yang tidak kalah besarnya.

Asrama guru dan murid sepertinya di gabung.

Kuroko mengambil secarik kertas yang berisi peta dari sakunya lalu mulai menjelajahi sekolah itu, mencari dimana ruang guru.

…

Sepanjang mencari ruang guru, Kuroko melihat lapangan bola luas yang digunakan anak-anak untuk kegiatan olahraga.

"Ehm―sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sebuah suara membuat Kuroko menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan tinggi tidak jauh beda dengannya tengah berdiri di belakangnya tadi. Kuroko dengan sigap membalikan badannya, menatap orang itu.

Orang itu terlihat ―memang―seperti seorang guru. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan jas hitam dan tidak lupa celana panjang tentunya.

"Aku tidak akan mentolerir anak yang keluar pada saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung," kata orang itu intens, kemudian dia sedikit mengecilkan suaranya. "Jangan bilang kau anak dari X - Class?"

Kuroko tetap memasang wajah datarnya meskipun ada kata asing semacam X - Class masuk ke dalam telinganya.

"Aku bukan murid, aku guru baru," kata Kuroko datar.

"Eh?" orang itu salah tingkah. Tidak habis pikir wajah cute pemuda bersurai biru muda di depannya ternyata seorang guru. "Maaf, aku kira…"

"Tidak apa," kata Kuroko ramah.

"Aku Kasamatsu Yukio, guru kimia. Pasti kau mencari ruang guru, kan?" tanya Kasamatsu dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kuroko.

"―dan namamu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_," kata Kuroko sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh, kau pasti guru bahasa Jepang yang baru," kata Kasamatsu kegirangan sendiri.

Kan tadi sudah dibilang, oi Kasamatsu.

"Ayo ikut aku," ajak Kasamatsu.

Kuroko pun akhirnya bisa menuju ruang guru tanpa tersesat dengan selamat sentosa. Sesekali mereka berdua mengobrol di sepanjang jalan. Kasamatsu sibuk berceloteh seputar X - Class, tapi Kuroko yang sedang mengagumi arsitekstur sekolah itu tidak begitu mendengarkan.

Kata-kata Kasamatsu yang sempat ditangkap oleh inderanya seperti "aku tidak ingin mengajar di X - Class" atau "anak-anak di sana memang kurang ajar". Dan Kuroko juga tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya. Sering kali Kuroko tertawa garing agar Kasamatsu tidak merasa diabaikan.

Sepanjang lorong sekolah menuju ruang guru banyak hiasan abstrak yang membuat Kuroko terpana. Semoga saja dia betah di sekolah ini―yah, semoga saja.

…

Sampailah mereka di ruang guru. Ketika memasuki ruang guru, dia sedikit kaget. Ternyata ruang guru di sana sama seperti ruang guru sekolah lain pada umumnya. Dia kira dengan fasilitas mewah sekolah ini, ruang guru juga diperlakukan sama.

"Oh kau pasti Kuroko Tetsuya, masuklah," panggil sebuah suara dari meja guru paling ujung. Kuroko pun masuk lebih dalam dan menuju meja itu ditemani Kasamatsu di belakangnya.

"Duduk," kata orang itu.

Kuroko pun menuruti. Di depannya kini adalah seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang di tangannya terdapat pedang kayu. Mungkin dialah satu-satunya wanita di ruang guru atau satu-satunya guru wanita di sekolah ini?

"Mulai hari ini kau sudah resmi berkerja di Teiko High sebagai guru bahasa Jepang, selamat," kata wanita itu. "Panggil saja aku Araki," dia menambahkan saat melihat Kuroko ingin berbicara.

"Ya, terima kasih banyak Araki-san," kata Kuroko datar, matanya sibuk menangkap pedang kayu yang Araki mainkan saat ini.

"Ini untuk menyiksa siswa yang melanggar aturan," kata Araki enteng.

Kuroko menegup ludahnya. Memangnya kekerasan pada murid diperbolehkan?

Araki menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Kuroko.

"Hari ini kau juga resmi menjadi wali kelas," kata Araki.

"Eh, tapi aku belum―"

"Tidak masalah, setelah kulihat cv-mu kemarin aku rasa kau cukup kompeten," potong Araki.

Kuroko menatap kertas yang Araki berikan lalu mengambilnya. Dia mulai membaca kertas itu dalam diam tanpa dia sadari Kasamatsu memasang wajah cemas ketika menepuk pelan bahu Kuroko.

Dikertas itu isinya adalah daftar nama siswa di kelas yang akan dia bimbing. Ada pas foto dan nama lengkap dengan kelakuan mereka. Mungkin ini agar Kuroko mengenal muridnya.

Araki melirik sekilas jam tangannya lalu beralih menatap Kuroko lagi. "Sebentar lagi _homeroom_ dimulai, silahkan ke kelasmu."

Tanpa protes Kuroko langsung bangkit dari tempatnya dan membungkuk singkat pada Araki.

"Kasamatsu, antar dia," perintah Araki.

Kasamatsu menelan ludahnya. Meski kelas yang akan dia dan Kuroko datangi menakutkan, tapi Araki lebih menakutkan kalau dibantah.

…

X - Class, itu adalah sebutan bagi sebuah kelas di tahun kedua Teiko High yang isinya anak-anak tertinggal. Bukan hanya tertinggal dalam hal perlajaran, tapi juga hal sikap. Sebagus apa pun nilaimu jika sopan santunnya F, akan terlempar di kelas itu.

Contohnya saja Akashi Seijuuro. Dia adalah anak lelaki paling pintar seangkatan dan seharusnya dia mendapat kelas VIP, tapi sikapnya yang terlalu psycho membuatnya terlempar di X - Class.

"Akan ada guru baru dan dia menjadi wali kelas di sini mulai hari ini," kata Akashi, kini dia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kebosanan.

Pria bersurai hijau di sebelahnya membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum berbicara dengan Akashi.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sedikit tidak percaya.

"Aku selalu benar, Shintarou."

Pernyataan Akashi yang seperti itulah yang membuatnya masuk ke X - Class. Selalu benar dan selalu menang. Dia bahkan membantah teori Einstein, ini juga salah satu penyebabnya.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Midorima Shintarou itu sebenarnya peringkat kedua setelah Akashi dari seluruh murid Teiko High.

Kenapa bisa dia bisa ada di sini? Jawabannya sederhana, dia dipaksa Akashi. Tentu saja pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak ingin menjadi orang pintar sendirian di tengah kerumunan orang bodoh. Itu malah membuat Akashi terlihat bodoh.

Begitulah sifat Akashi, kalau sedang senang dia tidak akan membagikannya ke orang lain. Lain lagi kalau susah, dia tidak akan segan-segan menyeret orang lain ke dalam lubang sial yang sama dengannya.

Poor Midorima.

Selain Akashi dan Midorima, ada orang jenius lain yang bernama Hanamiya Makoto. Dia jenius tapi sangat sombong, yah dia selalu memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan "baka~" bahkan guru pun diejek seperti itu. Alasan itulah yang membuatnya masuk ke X - Class.

"Baka~ jangan duduk di dekatku, nanti aku bisa ketularan bodoh."

Nah, kan baru dibilang Hanamiya sudah mulai aksi menyebalkannya.

Pemuda di sebelahnya yang selalu mengunyah bahkan membuat balon dengan permen karet―mendengus pelan. Namanya Hara Kazuya, dia bodoh memang. Dia segera pindah menuju kursi di dekat Haizaki, ketua geng-nya.

Haizaki itu adalah berandal kelas teri Teiko High. Nilai pelajaran dan sopan santunnya F. Tidak perlu di tanya kenapa dia bisa masuk ke kelas itu.

Di ujung kelas ada pemuda bersurai biru tua sedang tertidur dengan air liur keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Majalah dengan cover erotis menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang tengah mendongak.

Namanya Aomine Daiki. Dia peringkat pertama dari bawah. Dia adalah orang bodoh kelas kakap dan tidak ada seorang pun di sekolah itu bisa menyaingi kebodohan Aomine. Kenapa dia bisa masuk sekolah ini? Justru dia masuk ke sekolah ini karena orang tuanya ingin Aomine disparta supaya sifatnya berubah. Namun, sampai sekarang sifatnya belum berubah.

Orang bodoh peringkat kedua setelah Aomine namanya Kagami. Dia pindahan dari Amerika, tapi nilai bahasa Inggrisnya sangat buruk. Kata-kata bahasa inggris yang dia bisa hanya bahasa kasar.

"Taiga, kau harus belajar, jangan tidur terus," tegur pria dengan poni panjang menutupi sebelah matanya yang kini ada di sebelah Kagami, buku tebal bertumpuk di tangannya.

Kagami yang masih asik menyelami alam mimpi tampaknya tidak terlalu memperdulikan.

Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulut pria itu.

Namanya Himuro Tatsuya, dia juga pindahan dari Amerika. Nilai-nilainya tidak terlalu buruk bahkan sifatnya juga ramah pada orang lain. Lalu kenapa dia masuk kelas ini? Usut punya usut dia dengan bermodal "Solid" memohon pada guru agar bisa masuk kelas yang sama dengan Kagami.

Teman yang baik.

Suasan kelas sangat ribut, bahkan kini Kuroko yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan Kasamatsu di belakangnya, luput dari perhatian mereka. Ah, mungkin mereka sengaja melakukan itu.

"Minna-san, perhatiannya sebentar," kata Kuroko.

Meskipun mereka mendegar suara barusan rupanya mereka dengan santai mengacuhkan calon wali kelas mereka.

"Aku punya dvd baru-ssu!"

"Wah, lihat dong!"

"Ke kantin yuk!"

"Su―sumimasen, aku tidak bisa ikut!"

Kasamatsu menepuk singkat bahu Kuroko, membuat si pemilik iris biru langit menoleh.

"Aku antar sampai sini saja ya, aku ada jam di kelas lain," kata Kasamatsu―pelan. Dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan.

Menatap kepergian Kasamatsu sebentar, Kuroko langsung melangkah memasuki kelas yang akan dibimbingnya selama satu tahun―itu kalau dia sanggup bertahan.

Lemparan kertas dimana-mana. Bahkan Kuroko harus membungkuk ketika sebuah bumerang plastik melayang ke arahnya. Padahal ini adalah sekolah menengah atas, tapi kenapa kelakuan anak-anaknya seperti anak TK?

Sekarang Kuroko sudah berdiri di belakang mejanya, menatap satu-satu muridnya. Memang sih hawa keberadaannya lumayan tipis, tapi tidak sampai seperti ini juga, kan? Diabaikan itu sakitnya disini―nunjuk kokoro.

"_Minna-san_―"

"Takao, jangan masukan kodok ke dalam boxer-ku nanodayo!"

"_Sumimasen_! _Sumimasen_! Kodok itu punyaku!"

"Ini ada apa, sih ramai-ramai?"

"Aku lapar~"

Kuroko meneguk ludahnya dalam wajah yang teramat datar. Apakah suaranya kurang keras?

"_Minnaa―_"

"Brengsek Bakagami, lu apain majalah gua?!"

"Shin-chan, kau menghilangkan kodok Ryo-chan, fufufu."

Cukup.

BRAK!

Dengan sekali lemparan keras sebuah buku ke meja, kelas hening seketika. Kuroko membatin senang, dia tersenyum tipis pada kepala warna-warni yang kini memperhatikannya.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_. Mulai hari ini aku adalah wali kelas kalian, Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_," kata Kuroko ramah.

Murid-muridnya saling pandang satu sama lain sebelum pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan aktivitas ribut mereka. Kuroko _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

Ah, bagaimana menghentikan perilaku anarki muridnya?

Kuroko membuka lembaran yang diberikan Araki tadi, lalu mencari nama murid yang sekiranya dapat membantu menghentikan kekacauan ini.

"Akashi Seijuuro," panggil Kuroko, yang dipanggil langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Bisakah kau kemari sebentar?"

"…"

Bukannya menjawab panggilan gurunya Akashi malah asik ngup―bukan, dia sedang asik memainkan ujung bolpoinnya.

"Akashi-kun, bisakah kau membantuku menenangkan teman-temanmu?" kata Kuroko, akhirnya.

Satu alis Akashi terangkat menantang. "Kau berani memerintahku?"

Oke, niat Kuroko batal. Tatapan menusuk dari manik beda warna milik Akashi melumpuhkannya seketika. Mungkin tadi Kuroko terkena _heart break_, bukan _ankle break._

Kuroko mulai mencari lagi anak yang sekiranya normal untuk diajak kerja sama. Pilihannya jatuh pada pas foto pemuda bersurai ungu.

"Murasakibara Atsushi?"

Pemuda bersurai ungu yang duduk di barisan kedua dan tepat di pinggir jendela menoleh singkat ke arah Kuroko seraya memasukan dua buah maibou ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau siapa~?" tanya Murasakibara dengan nada yang terdengar mati segan hidup tak mau.

"Aku wali kelasmu, baru saja tadi aku memperkenalkan diri," jawab Kuroko, sabar.

"Aku tidak akan mengingat orang yang lebih lemah dariku."

Rasanya Kuroko ingin pergi ke kantor menteri pendidikan lalu merobek undang-undang tentang larangan kekerasan pada murid.

Sekarang Kuroko makin sibuk membolak-balik tumpukan kertas di tangannya. Dia menatap satu-satu pas foto yang tersedia disana, kedua alisnya bertautan. Tidak ada satupun wajah dari mereka yang terlihat normal. Meski tampan-tampan, sih.

"Lebih baik _sensei_ berhenti saja, percuma menghadapi mereka," tegur sebuah suara yang membuat Kuroko menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Namaku Himuro Tatsuya, salam kenal," tambahnya dengan senyum maut.

Himuro memang duduk tepat di depan meja guru, jadi dia dan Kuroko kini dapat berbincang di tengah bisingnya kelas.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti," kata Kuroko, tegas.

Tentu saja dia tidak akan berhenti. Sudah impiannya sejak dulu menjadi seorang guru dan tidak mungkin berhenti karena tidak bisa mengatur kelas.

Bukan itu masalahnya, Kuroko. Kelas yang akan kau bimbing itu bukan kelas biasa.

"Bagaimana kalau Himuro-kun sekarang membantuku menenangkan mereka?"

Himuro tertegun sejenak melihat kegigihan di mata biru Kuroko. Sedetik kemudian seutas senyum manis terterai di wajah pucatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," kata Himuro. "Mungkin kalau Araki-sensei bisa."

Sekarang Kuroko ingat akan seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang selalu membawa pedang kayu kemana-mana. Mungkin dengan meminta bantuan Araki dia bisa menenangkan muridnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui Araki-san, terima kasih sudah memberi saran, Himuro-kun," kata Kuroko, dia segera berhamburan keluar kelas untuk memanggil Araki.

Menatap kepergian Kuroko, Himuro tersenyum lagi. Ternyata wali kelasnya sangat manis. Dia jadi ingin menahan Kuroko lebih lama di sini dengan membantu gurunya itu.

Baru saja Himuro ingin membuka bukunya, terdengar anak-anak yang terkenal bandel sedang membicarakan sesuatu di belakang kelas. Sudah pasti dia bisa mendengarnya, mereka membicarakan hal itu dengan suara yang agak keras dan sepertinya mereka membicarakan tentang wali kelas baru mereka―Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku akan menyingkirkannya seperti yang kulakukan pada wali kelas yang lalu. Siapa namanya? Aku lupa," kata Haizaki pada teman-teman kini mengelilinginya.

"Siapa, ya?" Hara tampak berpikir, balon dimulutnya makin membesar dan kemudian pecah. "Aku lupa."

"Baka~ itu saja kau tidak ingat," ledek Hanamiya dengan lidah terjulur.

"Memangnya kau ingat?" tantang Hara.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ingat? Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau waktu itu kita punya wali kelas."

"Kau bahkan lebih parah dari Kazuya," celetuk Haizaki, dingin.

Hara malah tertawa penuh kemenangan karena Haizaki membelanya sementara Hanamiya mendengus tidak senang. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai 'menyingkirkan wali kelas'. Tentu saja kelompok warna-warni yang berada di sisi kelas berlawanan dengan mereka dapat mendengarnya.

"Akashicchi, apa kita akan membiarkannya lagi-ssu?" tanya Kise yang baru kebagian dialog.

Akashi hanya mendelik pada Kise lalu membuang napas pelan, tidak peduli.

"Bukannya aku peduli pada guru baru itu nanodayo, hanya saja kalau seperti ini terus sampai satu tahun kita tidak akan memiliki wali kelas," kata Midorima seraya menaikan kacamatanya.

Kalau Akashi sendiri tidak peduli tentang adanya wali kelas atau tidak. Ada atau tidaknya seorang wali kelas tidak akan merubahnya, itu menurut Akashi. Jadi untuk sekerang ini dia lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi pada guru itu," gumam Akashi, pelan.

"Ah!" sebuah suara dari Haizaki membuat teman-teman kumpulnya menolehkan kepala padanya. "Aku punya ide."

"Ide apa?" sahut Hara yang masih meletup-letupkan permen karet di mulutnya.

"Seperti pada wali kelas sebelumnya, kita lakukan 'itu' saja!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

TBC!

* * *

(A/N) : Dari dulu kepengen buat harem!Kuroko, tapi belum kepikiran ceritanya. Pas udah dapet langsung nulis, maaf yang nunggu fic yang lain, jariku gatal mau buat harem!Kuroko T.T

Mungkin akan lebih ke AkaKuro kali, ya tapi tetap tidak mengurangi haremnya dan tadinya mau dibuat rate M tapi aku gak tega kalau Kuroko dianu-anu satu kelas. Kita simpan bokong Kuroko untuk Akashi /plak.

Aku buat T++ saja ya untuk beberapa adegan di chapter depan. Kalau ada yang mau ngasih saran silahkan saja, akan sangat membantu :3 ayo kita ahem-ahemin Kuroko di chapter depan :v /digampar

Mind to RnR? *wink*

_See you next chapter!_


	2. Lesson II : Chairman

X - Class!

Author's Note :

Sistem nilai di Teiko High menggunakan huruf. A adalah nilai paling tinggi dan F adalah nilai paling rendah. Nilai di Teiko High dibagi 2; nilai akademik dan sikap.

Di Teiko ada delapan kelas di tiap angkatan, kelas paling atas disebut VIP dimana para muridnya nyaris mendapat nilai sempurna di akademik dan sikap. Enam kelas dibawahnya adalah kelas regular, murid-murid di sana nilainya rata-rata lumayan bagus dan yang paling akhir disebut X- Class, kelas terburuk sepanjang sejarah Teiko.

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : OOC, miss typo, shonen-ai, possibly Harem!Kuroko, dll**

**Rate T++**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lesson II : Chairman

* * *

"Ah!" sebuah suara dari Haizaki membuat teman-teman kumpulnya menolehkan kepala padanya. "Aku punya ide."

"Ide apa?" sahut Hara yang masih meletup-letupkan permen karet di mulutnya.

"Seperti pada wali kelas sebelumnya, kita lakukan 'itu' saja!"

Teman-teman yang mengelilingi Haizaki menaikan satu alisnya. Mereka tidak menyangka Haizaki akan menggunakan cara yang sama seperti dulu. Karena menurut mereka cara Haizaki waktu itu keterlaluan.

"Kita cari cara lain saja, deh," usul Hara dan langsung dihadiahi death glare dari Haizaki.

"Kenapa? Apa kau suka pada guru itu, heh Kazuya?" Haizaki menyeringai kemudian merangkul erat Hara yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat di pelipisnya.

"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan," sergah Hara dengan menepis tangan Haizaki dari lehernya.

Sekarang Haizaki tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bisa kita mulai?" tanyanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

…

"_Sumimasen _!"

Langkah Kuroko terhenti di koridor saat anak bersurai coklat menghadangnya. Tangan anak itu terentang seolah tidak mengijinkan Kuroko pergi kemanapun.

Kuroko menatap anak itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dan akhirnya dia ingat kalau anak di depannya tadi juga berada di kelas yang akan dibimbingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tolong jangan panggil Araki-sensei!" Sakurai memohon dengan membungkukan badannya.

"Kenapa?"

Sakurai tertunduk. "_Sumimasen_ ! kalau Kuroko-sensei memanggilnya, dia akan mengamuk lalu memukuli kami," kata Sakurai, suaranya lebih mirip gumaman.

"_Sumimasen_, aku lancang pada Kuroko-sensei!" tambahnya saat melihat wajah datar Kuroko menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Coba ulangi, tadi kau memanggilku apa?" Kuroko kini menggengam tangan Sakurai, wajah datarnya terlihat sedikit berbinar.

Sakurai meneguk ludahnya. "Ku―Kuroko-sensei…"

"Sekali lagi, aku kurang mendengarnya tadi," kata Kuroko dan tentu saja dia pura-pura. Entah kenapa Kuroko senang sekali namanya diberikan suffix sensei.

"Kuroko-sensei…"

"Lagi."

"Kuroko-sensei―"

Puk!

Tangan mungil Kuroko menepuk pelan bahu muridnya. Murid pertama yang memanggilnya Kuroko-sensei.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memanggil Araki-san," kata Kuroko kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Terima kasih Kuroko-sensei!"

Senyum tipis tertera di wajahnya karena pada akhirnya ada satu orang muridnya yang menghargainya. Meski hanya satu, sih tapi kan pasti akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Sekarang Kuroko dan Sakurai berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

…

Saat mereka berdua memasuki kelas, kedua alis Kuroko bertautan. Kelasnya tampak berbeda dari beberapa saat lalu dia tinggalkan. Sekarang suasana kelas terlihat tenang karena para murid sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing tanpa suara.

Aneh sekali.

Yang penting kelasnya sudah tenang, dengan begini dia bisa memperkenalkan diri dengan baik dan mengajar. Dia menuju kursi guru sementara Sakurai kembali ke kursinya yang ada di sebelah Hanamiya.

Kuroko pun duduk di kursinya lalu sekilas terdengar suara tertawa tertahan dari para muridnya. Kuroko mengernyit. Ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan geli dan ada juga tatapan iba. Ah, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dari pada berkutat dengan pikiran anehnya, Kuroko akhirnya memilih untuk melanjutkan acara perkenalan yang tadi sempat terganggu.

"Karena tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diri, sekarang aku ingin mengenal kalian," kata Kuroko. Iris biru mudanya kini mulai menatap serius kertas di tangannya. "Aomine Daiki?"

Yang dipanggil langsung mengangkat tangannya malas. Sebenarnya absen pertama itu Akashi, tapi Kuroko sudah cukup trauma dan lagi pula dia juga sudah mengenal Akashi jadi tidak perlu memanggilnya segala.

"Kau menghindariku Tetsuya?"

Sebuah suara dingin menusuk muncul dari bagian tengah kelas. Kuroko meneguk ludahnya keras sehingga suara 'glup!' terdengar di suasana yang hening.

Dengan cepat dia segera menggeleng. Dia berpikir, masa' guru takut dengan murid? Dia kan lebih tua dan seharusnya Akashi menghormatinya, bukan malah memanggil Kuroko dengan nama depan tanpa embel-embel sensei.

"Akashi-kun harus sopan pada yang lebih tua," kata Kuroko yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri tanpa dia sadari satu kelas memandangnya dengan tatapan horor.

Akashi terkekeh menyeramkan. "Kau menantangku, Tetsuya?"

"Aku tidak menantang siapapun, aku guru dan aku akan memperbaiki sifat buruk Akashi-kun," kata Kuroko tegas.

Akashi mendecih pelan. Dia kesal karena Kuroko bilang sifatnya buruk. Memang benar sih tapi dia merasa sangat kesal pada sikap Kuroko yang menurutnya sok berani.

"Dia akan kuhancurkan," gumam Akashi pelan sementara Kuroko melanjutkan mengabsen yang sempat tertunda.

Pemuda bersurai hijau di sebelahnya tidak sengaja mendengar gumaman Akashi langsung berdeham pelan.

"Kau mau ikut-ikutan Haizaki, nanodayo?"

Akashi mendelik pada pemuda itu kemudian menyeringai. "Aku tidak sudi bergabung dengan mereka. Aku akan menggunakan caraku sendiri."

Baru pertama kalinya Midorima melihat Akashi seserius itu. Dia bersumpah dalam hati kalau itu adalah hal buruk bahkan lebih buruk dari kelakuan Haizaki. Semoga Kuroko diberi keselamatan karena sudah menjadi target Akashi.

…

"Takao Kazunari?"

Anak berambut raven yang duduk di depan Midorima melambaikan tangannya semangat. Kuroko tersenyum pada anak itu.

"Sensei!"

Baru saja Kuroko mau melanjutkan mengabsen anak berambut raven tadi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Takao-kun?"

"Kuroko-sensei sudah punya pacar?"

Kuroko menatap datar Takao kemudian menggeleng. Mana mungkin dia punya pacar? Dia terlalu fokus belajar sehingga bisa menjadi guru sekolah elit seperti sekarang.

Mendengar jawaban gurunya, Takao menyikut pinggang Sakurai yang ada di sebelahnya sambil menyeringai. Sakurai pun berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Wei Liu?"

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung mengangkat tangannya. Nyaris saja Kuroko mengira kalau dia tidur. Salahkan matanya yang begitu sipit sehingga Kuroko menyangka begitu.

Selesai mengabsen, Kuroko merapikan kertas yang tadi dibacanya kemudian menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Manik birunya menatap satu-satu muridnya tidak lupa senyum tipis hangatnya.

"Apa di sini sudah ada ketua kelas?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan wali kelasnya, mereka menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hari ini kita adakan pemilihan ketua kelas," kata Kuroko kemudian mengambil bolpoin dan kertas kosong. "Siapa yang bersedia menjadi kandidatnya?"

Hening.

Tentu saja Kuroko sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Menurut pengalamannya selama belajar, murid akan malu-malu ketika diminta menjadi kandidat ketua kelas.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau akan kutunjuk secara acak." Kuroko mulai menggoreskan tinta bolpoinnya pada kertas kosong sementara helaan napas kecewa terdengar dari murid-muridnya.

"Kandidatnya, Hara-kun, Kise-kun, dan Himuro-kun," kata Kuroko. "Nah, bisakah kalian bertiga maju ke depan kelas?"

Himuro dengan senang hati menuju ke depan kelas. Kalau Kise bergumam memelas tidak mau ikut acara seperti ini sebelum maju. Beda lagi dengan Hara, pemuda pecinta permen karet itu langsung ditendang Haizaki menuju depan kelas sementara si pelaku penendangan tertawa mengejek.

"_Ganbatte_ Kazuya-kun~" Haizaki menyemangati Hara ala perempuan genit.

"Promosikan diri kalian pada teman sekelas agar mereka mau memilih kalian," kata Kuroko menatap satu-satu murid yang kini ada di depan kelas. "Dimulai dari Himuro-kun."

Himuro berdeham sebentar sebelum memulai. "Kalau menjadi ketua kelas nanti aku akan menjadikan kelas ini lebih baik, supaya kita tidak disebut kelas bodoh lagi."

Murid di kelas tertegun mendengar perkataan Himuro. Mereka ingin orang lain tidak menganggap remeh mereka tapi sia-sia saja karena ada dinding pembatas yang tinggi antara mereka dengan anak-anak dari kelas VIP maupun regular.

"Bagus sekali Himuro-kun," puji Kuroko, semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah Himuro. "Selanjutnya Kise-kun."

Si pemuda bersurai kuning menghela napas berat lalu menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan memelas. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi ketua kelas-ssu," katanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena merepotkan-ssu," jawab Kise jujur dari dalam hatinya.

"Tidak begitu merepotkan kok, nanti aku akan membantu Kise-kun. Bagaimana?" kata Kuroko, berusaha menyemangati Kise.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Kise setuju. Dia berpikir pasti tidak akan ada yang memilihnya.

"Pilih aku jadi ketua kelas-ssu, nanti akan kuberikan majalahku secara gratis!" promo Kise dengan agak ogah-ogahan.

"Siapa juga yang mau majalah yang modelnya kayak homo," celetuk Haizaki dari belakang kelas. Sekelas langsung meledak tertawa.

"Hidoi-ssu!" Kise mulai mengeluarkan air mata buayanya.

Kuroko yang tidak tahu kalau Kise bisa mengeluarkan air mata buaya langsung berusaha menenangkan pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Jangan menangis Kise-kun, aku mau kok majalah itu," hibur Kuroko.

"Kuroko-sensei mau majalahku-ssu?" tanya Kise, memastikan.

"Iya, aku mau. Makanya berusahalah jadi ketua kelas," Kuroko melempar senyuman mautnya pada pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

Kise terdiam sebentar namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya memerah.

Brak!

Kise menaikan kakinya ke atas meja lalu mengibarkan bendera bergambar wajahnya.

"Pilih aku jadi ketua kelas-ssu!" teriak Kise menggunakan toa yang entah dia dapat darimana.

Kuroko langsung tertawa pelan melihat tingkah konyol Kise yang dihadiahi sorakan heboh dari teman sekelasnya.

"Selanjutnya Hara-kun," kata Kuroko.

Hara meletupkan permen karetnya saat Kuroko memanggilnya. Kini permen karet itu mengotori wajahnya yang sebagian tertutup poni.

"Apa pun yang terjadi jangan pilih aku jadi ketua kelas," kata Hara.

Kuroko sweatdrop. Segitunyakah dia tidak ingin jadi ketua kelas?

"Hara-kun, kalau menjadi ketua kelas kau bisa mendapat kenangan indah saat SMA," bujuk Kuroko.

"Pembohong."

"Aku tidak bohong," balas Kuroko yang entah kenapa merinding ketika suara Hara barusan terdengar sangat dingin.

"Terserah," gumam Hara lalu melanjutkan mengunyah permen karetnya.

Kuroko tersenyum kikuk pada Hara. Bolpoin di tangannya mulai diketuk pelan di meja.

"Nah, kita vote. Siapa yang ingin Himuro-kun jadi ketua kelas?"

Semua murid di kelas angkat tangan. Ini sih sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya. Kise mulai merengek tidak jelas lagi sementara Hara mendecih pelan―agak kecewa.

Himuro tersenyum pada teman-teman sekelasnya sambil membungkuk rendah.

Sepertinya di kelas ada tiga golongan, yang pertama yang benar-benar ingin kelas maju makanya memilih Himuro seperti; Sakurai, Fukui, Midorima, Takao(ini kayaknya ikut-ikutan Midorima), Mitobe, Koganei dan Kagami.

Golongan kedua adalah golongan tidak peduli atau "mau siapa ketua kelasnya bukan urusan gue" seperti; Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Wei Liu.

Golongan ketiga adalah golongan yang ikut-ikutan orang lain―harusnya Takao masuk sini― seperti; Haizaki dan Hanamiya.

"Selamat Himuro-kun―"

_Teng tong teng_

Kata-kata Kuroko terpotong oleh suara bel yang menandakan tibanya istirahat siang.

"―kalian boleh istirahat, tapi sebelum itu…" Kuroko menggerling ke arah Himuro. Seakan mengerti maksud gurunya Himuro pun mengangguk dan kembali ke kursinya, diikuti Kise dan Hara.

Ketika sudah sampai tempat duduk masing-masing, Himuro berdiri.

"Perhatian," kata Himuro dengan suara lantang. Anak sekelas tertegun, jarang-jarang Himuro yang notabenenya lumayan pendiam bisa sekeren ini.

"Beri salam," kalimat Himuro diakhiri dengan bungkukan dalam dan diikuti―sebagian―anak-anak di kelas.

Para murid pun berhamburan menuju keluar kelas. Kuroko masih di tempatnya mengurusi beberapa dokumen yang harus dia selesaikan. Yah bagaimana pun juga dia guru baru pekerjaannya pasti menumpuk.

Pekerjaan yang pertama adalah mengenal murid didiknya. Kuroko mulai membaca data-data muridnya, dia tertegun sejenak. Dimulai dari absen paling atas sampai bawah mata Kuroko terlihat kuyu. Mungkin akhirnya dia tahu kenapa sikap muridnya buruk seperti itu.

Selesai membereskan dokumen di mejanya Kuroko ingin beranjak―makan siang tentu saja.

"!"

Ekspresi datar Kuroko berubah horor saat pantatnya menempel erat pada kursi yang dia duduki. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Siapa yang melakukan itu?

Siapa yang mengelem kursinya?!

Tidak mungkin dia duduk selamanya di sini. Rasanya Kuroko ingin meminta tolong tapi saat ini di kelas benar-benar kosong.

Kruyukk

Ah, ditambah lagi perut Kuroko sedang demo minta jatah.

Kedut samar terlihat di kepala biru muda Kuroko. Mereka harus disparta. Tegasnya.

"Kuroko-sensei?"

Kuroko menoleh ke arah ambang pintu dan mendapati pemuda bersurai kuning di sana. Kedua tangannya memeluk tumpukan roti isi melon―oh, habis dari kantin rupanya.

"Kise-kun, tidak istirahat?" tanya Kuroko berusaha memasang datar sementara hatinya sedang menggebu-gebu minta ditolong.

Kise menggeleng pelan kemudian menghampiri Kuroko. Sebenarnya Kuroko agak panik. Dia takut Kise tahu kalau pantatnya kini tertempel erat di kursi. Bagaimana pun juga memalukan kalau seorang guru terlihat seperti itu di depan muridnya.

Terus kalau Kuroko malu tidak bisa minta tolong, dong?

"Kuroko-sensei sendiri?" Kise kini mengambil kursi terdekat―kursi Himuro―dan duduk di depan Kuroko.

"Aku sedang mengurus beberapa dokumen," gumam Kuroko pelan sambil berpura-pura membaca kertas yang sudah dia baca tadi.

Kruyukk

Suara nista itu muncul lagi. Tolong, Kuroko ingin segera lompat dari lantai lima. Ini lebai―memang.

Kise tertawa pelan kemudian menyodorkan sebungkus roti yang dibawanya pada Kuroko. Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo, tanpa urat malu, tanpa mikirin ke IC-annya Kuroko menyambar roti dari tangan Kise.

Sesuai kata iklan sn*ckers 'Lo bukan lo kalo lagi laper' dan ini buktinya.

"Kuroko-sensei tidak ke kantin-ssu?" tanya Kise sementara Kuroko mem-pause gerakan makan beringasnya. Oh, sungguh OOC.

Selesai menelan gumpalan besar roti Kuroko menatap datar Kise. "Aku tidak tahu kantin dimana, saat tiba di sini aku langsung disuruh mengajar."

"Aku antar-ssu!" tawar Kise, modus.

Kuroko tercengang. Tidak mungkin dia ke kantin dengan kursi guru yang menempel di bokongnya.

"Ah, aku sedang tidak mood ke kantin, Kise-kun saja." Kuroko menolak dengan cara yang halus sekali.

"Tidak usah malu-malu begitu-ssu!"

Grab!

"Kise-kun tunggu―"

Terlambat. Kini Kise sudah menarik tangan gurunya hingga Kuroko sedikit berdiri. Manik topaz miliknya membulat saat melihat kursi yang juga ikut berdiri. Wajah Kuroko memerah sempurna.

"Ah maafkan aku-ssu," gumam Kise kemudian melepaskan tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko bergerak pelan mendaratkan kaki kursi pada pijakannya. _Memalukan_! Batin Kuroko doki-doki.

Kalau bagi Kuroko itu memalukan, lain bagi Kise. Tadi murid kuning itu sempat melihat wajah Kuroko yang memerah dan terlihat manis―sangat manis.

Kalau dia penjahat sekarang dia sudah membawa Kuroko ke suatu tempat lalu merapenya diam-diam.

"Akan kubantu." Kise memutuskan untuk membantu gurunya moe-nya. Dia bangkit dan memposisikan diri di sebelah Kuroko.

Kise berjongkok menatap serius―nafsu―bokong Kuroko yang tertempel di kursinya. Dia kemudian berpikir bagaimana cara melepaskan gurunya dari sana.

"Tidak ada cara lain-ssu," gumam Kise serius, dia bangkit dan menatap Kuroko intens. "Kuroko-sensei harus buka celana."

Apa?!

…

Tampar Kuroko sekarang tampar! Dia tidak sedang mengalami sekuhara, kan? Lagi pula biasanya sekuhara itu dilakukan guru ke murid bukan sebaliknya.

Oh, jadi Kuroko berniat melecehkan seseorang?

"Tidak mau," kata Kuroko, tegas.

Bukannya dia malu atau apa. Masalanya hari ini dia lupa pakai boxer kalau dia buka celana di depan muridnya sudah jelas akan terjadi hal yang 'iya-iya'.

Soalnya Kuroko sangat ingat betul bahwa fic ini masih rate T―meski T++.

Sekarang lihat wajah Kise yang penuh dengan tatapan mupeng. Kuroko makin tidak mau buka celana.

"Kalau tidak dibuka nanti Kuroko-sensei tidak bisa kemana-mana-ssu," desak Kise penuh maksud.

Kuroko meneguk singkat ludahnya.

"Kalau aku buka celana―"

"Kuroko-sensei bisa pakai celanaku-ssu," potong Kise sambil memarkan celananya.

Kuroko menatap sebentar celana Kise. Jelas sekali kalau itu sangat kebesaran buatnya. Kise sengaja meledeknya, ya?

"Kalau kebesaran bisa pakai ikat pinggang," tambah Kise yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko.

Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa Kise itu sangat menginginkannya untuk lepas celana―dan memang benar.

Dirasa tidak ada pilihan akhirnya Kuroko mengangguk pasrah. Dia segera melepaskan ikat pinggangnya. Sesudah terlepas sepenuhnya Kuroko kini mulai menurunkan resletingnya. Ketika resletingnya sudah sampai setengah jalan―

"Kise-kun bisa menghadap ke sana sebentar?"

―shit.

Kise segera membalikan badannya ke arah yang di tunjuk Kuroko. Sekarang dia iri pada punggungnya yang bisa melihat paha sang guru. Andai dia punya mata ketiga.

Perlahan Kuroko mulai melepaskan celananya. Decitan kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai mengisi ruang kelas. Terdengar ngilu memang, tapi di telinga Kise itu seperti suara yang sangat―ukh.

"Kise-kun," panggil Kuroko. "Celanamu."

DAMN.

Ambigu―sangat ambigu. Di telinga Kise, Kuroko seperti memintanya menurunkan celana dengan niatan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya―niat memberikan celananya pada Kuroko.

Kise menurunkan celananya, untung dia mengenakan boxer setengah paha jadi tidak masalah. Bahkan kalau Kuroko ingin melihat yang lebih juga silahkan saja.

Setelah selesai mengeluarkan celana panjang dari kedua kakinya Kise memberikan celananya tanpa menoleh. Wajah krimnya kini memerah, hal-hal kotor dan tidak layak ditulis di fic ini mulai mengisi kepalanya.

Kuroko pun meraih celana Kise dan bergegas memakainya sebelum muridnya itu tiba-tiba menengok mencari kesempatan.

Selesai memakainya kedua alis Kuroko bertemu. Benar, kan kalau celana Kise kebesaran buatnya. Dia segera meraih ikat pinggang miliknya lalu mengenakannya.

"Sudah."

Saat berbalik Kise nyaris tertawa melihat gurunya yang super kawaii mengenakan celana kebesaran. Ah, diapakan pun Kuroko tetap manis.

"Kalau aku pakai celana ini, Kise-kun pakai apa?" tanya Kuroko agak khawatir.

Kise menatap sebentar Kuroko kemudian beralih menatap celana gurunya yang tertempel mengerikan di kursi. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu tersenyum lebar pada gurunya.

"Tidak masalah-ssu aku bisa pakai boxer selama jam pelajaran kok," Kise mengipas-ngipas tangannya.

Kuroko tersenyum hangat pada murid kuningnya itu. Ternyata murid di kelas ini tidak terlalu buruk seperti dugaan Kuroko sebelumnya―atau malah itu lebih buruk?

"Terima kasih Kise-kun atas roti dan celanamu," Kuroko membungkuk singkat.

Kise merasakan wajahnya memanas, kedua irisnya dengan sengaja dia edarkan kelain arah asal tidak menatap gurunya sekarang.

"Umm―tidak usah berterima kasih-ssu," kata Kise pelan.

Keduanya terdiam kemudian. Suasana menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara anak-anak yang mengobrol di koridor.

"Kuroko-sensei," panggil Kise supaya suasana hening terpecah. "Siapa yang melakukan itu-ssu?"

Kuroko hanya mengedikan bahunya―tidak tahu. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya bahwa beberapa anak yang tadi sudah dia blacklist yang melakukannya.

Tetapi dia buang jauh-jauh pikirann barusan. Tidak pantas seorang guru menuduh muridnya seperti itu.

Melihat gurunya melamun Kise menyodorkan sebungkus roti lagi pada gurunya.

"Terima kasih," tanpa penolakan Kuroko menerimanya toh sekarang dia benar-benar lapar.

Keduanya mulai makan bersama tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mengintip dari jendela kelas, merekam tiap kejadian yang barusan terjadi di otaknya.

Orang itu menggegam ponsel yang kini tertera foto Kuroko yang sedang membuka celana dan Kise yang memunggunginya. Ditatatapnya layar ponsel miliknya kemudian menyeringai.

"Selamat tinggal, Kuroko-sensei~"

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/n : oke, ini apa? Penuh keambiguan! Hari pertama udah ada konflik. Apa terlalu cepat?

Ini adalah konflik pertama, dan mungkin kedepannya akan bertambah. Kehidupan sekolah memang seperti itu, bukan? Konflik everywhere~

Setelah bertapa di tujuh gunung akhirnya saya dapat pencerahan agar tidak menaikan rate fic ini. Kita bertahan di rate T ya tapi pakai ++ :v/ soalnya saya ingin kalian suka sama cerita saya, bukan karena fic ini rate M huehueheue :'v aku butuh cinta yang tulus~ /stop.

Special Thanks to :

**[Saory Athena Namikaze]** **, [Bona Nano] , [Guest] , [Flow .L] , [Oto Ichiiyan] , [Kyo Fuurime Tsuki] , [Guest] , [UraHime Hikaru] , [VanQ] , [KyraAkaKuroLover] , [akakuro12] , [Aprilia Echizen] , [Reika Eran] , [Thalia Tetsuna] , [KUROUJI] , [Kuroyuki31] , [Kagamine Micha] , [Honami Fukushima] , [Aoi.C] , [Sagitarius Red] , [witchsong] , [Aira Sanko]  
**

Dan buat yang nge fav, follow, maupun silent readers.

Mind to RnR? *bow*

_See you next chapter!_


End file.
